Guerreros Z
by Toaneo07
Summary: DBZ/crossover.EL supremo Kaiosama ha visto el mundo ninja y la unica esperanza es Naruto uzumaki pero necesita ayuda del legendario Son Goku ,Naruto junto con un selecto grupo se convertiran en los nuevos guerreros Z.NarutoHinataHarem Sasukex?
1. Chapter 1

_**Guerreros Z.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto, ni mucho menos Dragon ball Z.**_

* * *

><p>Son goku se encontraba con su familia disfrutando de una deliciosa cena ,a su lado se encontraba su hijo Son Gohan ,su segundo hijo Son goten y finalmente su esposa Milk ,la última ordeno a goku que al menos una vez cenaran como una familia normal ,pero seamos francos ,un saiyajin ,dos medio saiyajin es sinónimo de desorden ,pero Milk ya se había acostumbrado ,además intentaba disfrutarlo al máximo ,había pasado unos meses desde el suceso de Buu y la tierra podía respirar con calma ,claro que la vida del legendario Son Goku no es una vida de calma y la aparición del supremo Kaiosama del este en ese momento, les hizo saber…..que eso era demasiado cierto.<p>

Todo se quedó en silencio, los presentes veían fijamente al supremo Kaiosama ,Milk se golpeó levemente en la frente ,ya sabía que sucedería ,Gohan solo podía imaginar los problemas que sucedería en el futuro ,goten estaba curioso por la visita del ser supremo mientras que el caso diferente ,goku seguía comiendo inocentemente hasta que decidió hablar.

-¡SUPREMO KAIOSAMA! ¡QUE ALEGRIA VOLVERLO A VER!

- A mi igual goku.

-¡Pase, tome asiento!-goku señalo a un asiento entre él y goten, el supremo Kaiosama sonrió nervioso ya que noto la mirada furibunda de Milk pero él no tenía la culpa de lo que iba a suceder, con calma tomo asiento, antes de que dijera algo Milk hablo primero.

-Habla rápido antes de que me enoje.

-¡Calma Milk, supongo que no es tan malo!

-Bueno, para serle sincero, hay un peligro… ¡pero no es para este mundo!-aclaro de inmediato viendo como la esposa de goku se enojaba, pero con lo último lo empeoro.

-¡QUE! ¡¿CREES QUE GOKU ES TÚ SIRVIENTE O QUE?

-Es…espera….no…no he…es lo –estaba nervioso, lo admitía, había algo en esa mujer que lo intimidaba, pero antes que se hiciera la masacre, goku poso su mano en el hombro de su esposa, un acto para tranquilizarla.

-Milk, dejemos que hable, el supremo Kaiosama no ha ayudado mucho, démosle el tiempo para que se explique-su tono era calmado y compresivo, Milk solo sonrió levemente cediendo finalmente, goku en caso raro lograba calmar a su mujer-bien supremo Kaiosama, cuéntanos de que se trata este peligro.

-bien, primero aclarare que la tierra está a salva y no tendrá peligro alguno-dijo rápidamente el supremo, Gohan y goten quienes se mantuvieron callados se vieron entre ellos confundidos para llevar sus ojos al ser-pero….en otra tierra si lo está.

-¿otra tierra? No entiendo-claramente ese fue goku, Milk y goten vieron a su padre con pena, pero Gohan se mantuvo pensativo y sonrió al entendiendo al supremo.

-otra tierra, supongo que se refiere a un universo alternativo-Milk vio orgullosa su hijo, se alegraba saber que su hijo era una persona inteligente y no un bruto amante de la pelea, pero eso se planteó sobre lo que quería el supremo Kaiosama-¿entonces….hay un universo maligno?

-bueno si, pero tranquilo Gohan, los universo paralelos malignos fueron sellados hace décadas, no queríamos a un goku maligno en este lugar-aunque lo dijo en broma, todos excepto goku, le paso un escalofrió, el mencionado solo pudo sonreír al imaginar pelear a otro yo, sería una pelea estupenda, goten decidió que el supremo continuara.

-¿entonces supremo Kaiosama?

-bien, para que sepan, existen muchos, millones universos alternativos, donde suceden cosas muy diferentes, pero todos comparte una cosa, los saiyajin.

-¿y eso porque?

-Como sabrán, los saiyajin son una raza que nació con poderes inimaginables y un ansia de lucha, como en la lucha, siempre se define el bien y el mal, los saiyajin son como se los explicó….la raza suprema del poder.

-Wow ,en serio ¿los saiyajin son tan grande?-pregunto curioso goku ,sus hijos compartían esas palabras ,sabían que el supremo Kaiosama hablaba no de la raza en general ,sino a los terrestres que han hecho acto impresionantes ,salvando el universo en tres o más ocasiones.

-Si, en cada universo existe el planeta vegita, pero la mayoría fueron destruidos o existen pero con otro nombre, características, apariencia, costumbre entre otras cosas diferentes, pero siempre pasa lo mismo, la relación entre los saiyajin y la tierra.

-¿Y cuál es esa relación?-Milk no lo quería admitir, pero esa información era muy interesante y le hacía sentir orgullo haber conocido a goku, quien era perteneciente a tal raza legendaria, aun sin olvidar las acciones cuando era sirviente de Freezer.

-Bueno, en los universos es diferentes, pero siempre es un saiyajin que deja su estríper por el mundo, siempre ese saiyajin hace acto supremo, no tanto como goku, pero igual extraordinario, hay otro que no lo hacen, pero sus descendientes si-dijo con calma el supremo Kaiosama, todos digerían la información, goku decidió averiguar algo.

-Déjenme si entendí ¿hay un saiyajin que está causado problemas?-pregunto con cuidado goku, el supremo solo negó con la cabeza.

-No, es más, el saiyajin de este universo en especial…es su contraparte señor goku-todos se sorprendieron por esas palabras, el supremo saco una esfera y la puso en el centro de la mesa.

-En serio ¿y cómo puede ser posible?

-La historia es simple, el universo del que hablo es el universo ninja...

-¿Ninja?-dijeron todos sin excepciones, Gohan y Milk incrédulos, goten entusiasmado y goku mas perdido que maní en fiesta de mango.

-Si, en los universos, todos son diferentes, hay ninjas, magos, demonios, jugadores de carta, hasta había uno donde era de futbol-todos lo miraron raro, pero decidieron no darle vuelta al asunto.

-Bien, continúe supremo Kaiosama.

-Bien "en este universo, el planeta vegita no era controlado por Freezer, pero mantenía su mismo estilo de vida, pero al final ocurrió que fue destruido por un meteorito, únicamente sobrevivió un recién nacido que fue enviado al planeta tierra, donde fue criado por unos sacerdotes, el niño era rudo, pero un accidente cambio para ser un niño amable y bondadoso, ese niño era…."

-Espera…esa historia se parece al de mi padre-dijo Gohan, noto que lo único diferente era la presencia de Freezer.

-Le dije que ese saiyajin era la contraparte de goku, pues ese saiyajin de ese universo es el más cercano que se parece a goku, solo que es diferente.

-Bien, es mejor que prosigas, siento que lo que nos dirá será serio-dijo Milk, aún estaba en contra sobre que goku se lanzara en otra pelea, pero ella sabía que era su destino, el supremo mostro una imagen en la esfera, primero mostro a la tierra, después a un niño de cabello negro, lo notorio era que no tenía cola, goku pensó que la habría perdido o que en ese universo los saiyajin no tienen cola.

-Bien como decía "este saiyajin era bondadoso y humilde, pero en ese tiempo el mundo padecía un mal terrible, antes de la llegada del niño, los humanos se lanzaban en guerras una tras otras, el odio y la muerte abundaba en el aire, tanta energía negativa nació un ser terrible, peor que picorro dai maku, Boljack, hilldegar hasta quizás más fuerte que majin Buu, este era el Juubi"

La esfera muestra un ser de gran tamaño de color negro con un ojo rojo con varios círculos, lo más llamativo era la impresionante diez colas, Milk se asustó por ello mientras que goku, Gohan y Goten sintieron un escalofrió al ver tal criatura, es más Goku percibió un Ki oscuro a tal cantidad, majin Buu era pequeño a comparación de aquella cantidad de maldad que giraba alrededor del Juubi.

- Si ,lo sé ,hasta mi esta criatura me da terror ,pero tranquilos "el niño aprendió sobre la paz y viendo que su mundo estaba lleno de guerra y obviamente la amenaza constante del juubi ,a una edad se enfrentó al demonio ,una batalla titánica ,que lo llevaron a usar una técnica ,sellándolo en su interior ,logrando controlando ,desde ahí ,ese joven fue llamado Rikuudo sennin"

-Vaya ,ese Rikuudo fue genial ,debió ser un gran héroe-dijo goku fascinado ,viendo como un joven de cabellos negros en picos ,con un traje de monje ,además con un collar de seis piezas y finalmente un báculo mostrar su poder más el del juubi ,aunque era maligno , podía verse una buena intención de parte del joven ,pero algo le llamo la atención ,Rikuudo tenía los ojos color morado en aros ,antes de preguntar ,el supremo Kaiosama se adelantó.

-Ya notaste sus ojos, si son iguales al juubi pero diferente, esos ojos le eran capaces de dominar la misma muerte-la incredulidad estaba presentes en todo, el supremo Kaiosama rio con gana, no era para tanto, igual ellos habían regresado a la muerte y eso de por si era algo increíble de creer-pero tranquilos, les diré que Rikuudo uso su Ki de otra forma, a diferencia tuya goku, el usa un modo diferente de ki que llamo chakra.

-¿En serio? Y leí una vez que el chakra es la fuente de vida que usaban los shinobi o más bien ninja ,de ahí provino ¿no?-el supremo asintió feliz ,Gohan era muy inteligente ,con el cómo mediador ,no le costaría explicarle a goku y a los demás guerreros Z cómo funcionaba ese universo ,de repente se puso serio y decidió continuar.

-Sé que están curioso ,pero el tema es muy grave ,por es iremos directo al tema y después le platico a detalle sobre ese mundo " Rikuudo fue adorado como un dios por haber derrotado al juubi ,el esparció su enseñanzas en el chakra para la unificación ,como aquí ,goku fue quien le dio motivación a los humanos ordinarios como Krillin y los demás para que fuera inmensamente fuerte ,comparado con que Rikuudo era alabado como un dios ,la arte del ki o más bien en ese universo las artes del chakra fue esparcida por todo el mundo ,por ello nacieron guerrero o más bien shinobis ,durante la época de Rikuudo ,ya que en ese universo ,ya han milenios desde lo de Rikuudo ,Rikuudo antes de morir sabía bien que el juubi haría destrucción y muerte ,uso todas sus energía e hizo dos cosas ,dividió el cuerpo del juubi y su chakra"

Goku y los demás estaban impactados, vieron como el cuerpo del juubi era encerrado en la luna, algo impresionante, pero se sorprendieron ver como el chakra maligno del juubi que era tan visible fue dividida en nueve partes y con el pasar el tiempo tornaron forma animales, algunas raras que otras.

-Como podrán ver ,esas bestias son los bijuus ,parte del juubi aun siendo una parte de aquel ser son seres con un poder destructivo ,pensara que Rikuudo hizo mal en esto "pero esperaba que los humanos se apartaran de las bestias ,pero después de siglos ,los humanos adquirieron el peor veneno, la codicia ,trataron muchas formas para dominar a las bestias ,hasta llegar a un modo ,esto fue como unos cien años en la actualidad de ese mundo ,usaron el mismo método que Rikuudo ,encerrar al demonio dentro de un humano"- se podía ver a un mapache hecho de arena se encerrado en un niño ,Milk se indignó por eso ,no podía creer que alguien le hiciera eso a un niño ,pero presentía que eso era la punta del problema y tenía razón.

-Si Milk, hasta yo pienso que este acto es barbárico, pero eso no es lo malo "el Juubi fue olvidado pero los bijuu son recordados por las masacres y destrucción que causan, los humanos algunas veces se dejan llevar por el miedo, a diferencia de Rikuudo que fue querido por su sacrificio, estos nuevos contenedores fueron odiados, temidos, enviados a la soledad, hasta para mí me da tristeza ver esas pobres almas"

La imagen muestra al niño anterior ,siendo apaleado por un montón de gente ,maltratado tanto física como verbal ,la escena cambia y muestra a una niña que le están sellando a un especie de babosa ,esta sufre de abusos de muchas clases ,Milk le tapa los ojos a goten al presenciar una escena perturbadora ,después cambia la imagen a un joven un poco mayor que mantenía una gran sonrisa ,después se muestra que le es sellado un gato ,el niño se encuentra llorando mientras que una turbia le tiraba basura ,al final el niño se muestra con una kunai cerca del cuello ,la esfera se queda en blanco por unos segundos ,Milk y Gohan lloraban ,esas escenas eran corta pero se podía apreciar el sufrimiento en esas personas ,mientras goku solo trataba de mantener el ánimo en alto ,antes le pareció genial ese tal Rikuudo pero ver que otros como el tratado así ,le dio algo en su interior ,además pudo percibir un aura de tristeza absoluta a esos niños y goku presto atención que eran nueves bestias ,en poca palabra habían más como esos niños con las mismas escenas.

-Como decía, estas personas, como sacrificaban muchas cosas, la amistad, el amor, la felicidad, la tranquilidad, sus estados mentales "fueron llamados Jinchuriki, los sacrificios humanos"

-Ya veo…..pobre niños ¿y ahí más como ellos?-pregunto Milk un poco afligida, soltó un poco a Goten pero igual lo mantenía abrazado, esas escena era mucho para ella.

-sí, creo que por cada bijuu hubo tres contenedores…. hubo otros muchos más, hay dos aldeas en ese mundo, Iwa y Kumo, que usaban los jinchuriki sin impórtales sus estados de salud mental.

-¿Quiere que haga algo al respecto?-pregunto seriamente Goku poniéndose de pie ,era demasiado para el que siempre veía lo bueno en las demás personas ,no podía quedarse sin hacer nada al respecto, el Saiyajin vio fijamente al ser supremo pero este solo negó por ende Goku tomo de nuevo asiento.

-No, aunque me molesta, ese mundo es así, ahora le explicare porque de mi presencia, hay un sujeto llamado Madara uchiha, uno de los shinobi más poderosos y más peligroso, no sé cómo, pero ese sujeto ha logrado vivir por muchos años, me faltan buscar información, pero lo importante es lo siguiente: el juubi.

-Pero ¿no usted dijo que el Juubi fue derrotado?-pregunto inocentemente Goten, todo ese tema le parecía interesante y a la vez importante ,lo de Majin Buu le ha mostrado que habían cosas que se debían tomar con seriedad ,por otro lado el supremo negó con la cabeza y dio un suspiro antes de hablar.

-No exactamente, el Juubi aún existen con las demás bijuu, es más sin desaparecen las bestias, el juubi existiría porque su cuerpo está en la luna, iré al grano, ese tal Madara uchiha quiere revivir a esa criatura.

-¿Y cómo lo haría?

-Es un poco complicado, pero lo que si se, es que cazara y matara a los jinchuriki y fusionarlo con el Juubi, para hacer lo mismo que Rikuudo, sellar al Juubi en su interior, pero lo que no sabe es que el Juubi no caerá en eso dos veces, cuando se libere, destruirá a todos ser existente y aunque esa raza posea 50% de genes saiyajin en baja escala no podrían ganarle.

-Ya veo, eso es un problema.

-Ahí es cuando entre este mundo, un demonio colérico es un problema, el Juubi destruirá su mundo, pero el enojo demoniaco es tal que sobrepasara todo conocido y después destruirá su universo y hará lo mismo que majin Buu cuando destruya todo el universo, iría a otro universo y a otro hasta llegar en este caso a este.

-¡En ese caso, lo derrotaremos juntos!-dijo goku con seguridad junto con Gohan y Goten que asistieron igual por las palabras de su padre pero se descolocaron cuando el supremo Kaiosama negó una vez más con la cabeza.

-Aun si se enfrentaran con Vegetto súper saiyajin fase 3, ni serían capaz de derrotar al Juubi-todos quedaron helados al escuchar aquellas palabras, Vegetto era la fusión de goku y vegeta y el guerrero más poderoso que exista, que lo plantee de ese modo era terrible, el supremo Kaiosama le está diciendo que era imposible enfrentarse contra aquel demonio, después de unos segundos tensos Gohan decidió intervenir.

-Entonces ¿hay modo de evitarlo?-Gohan quería evitar que no solo su mundo, sino todos lo que serían afectados perecerían, sabía bien que el supremo Kaiosama tendría un plan no por nada le est.

-Correcto Gohan ,hay un modo de evitarlo ,solo existe el riesgo que se conecte nuestro dos mundos ,pero después veremos qué hacer con eso ,el único modo de salvar ese mundo y prevenir la jornada de destrucción del Juubi es el…-La esfera mostro a un niño de cabellos rubio ,ojos azules y unas marcas en las mejillas ,al igual que las anteriores imágenes era maltratado por lo demás ,antes que Milk pidiera que se detuviera ,se mostró a Naruto entrenado efusivamente ,imágenes de él exclamando que será el mejor hokage ,de él sonriéndole a todos el mundo ,que sin saber a poco esa sonrisa lo calmaba ,escena del niño un poco más grande gritando que protegería a su aldea ,escena del niño hablando con valor a un zorro naranja rojizo.

Escenas del rubio peleando con destreza con un chico de ojos blanco ,escena del rubio peleando con un pelinegro sin rendirse ,más adelante el niño a la edad de 16 años ,el joven rubio creando una esfera azul de gran tamaño ,escena de combate del joven ,se muestra al joven hablando a sus amigos ,escena de un rubio peleando con un pelinaranja con piercig,como este se trasformaba en una criatura roja pero volvía a la normalidad ,como el joven hablaba a un pelirrojo en mal estado ,como decía que construiría un camino a la paz.

Más adelante se muestra al joven peleando con el mismo zorro, como adquiere una trasformación extraordinaria, escena que sale de una cascada con un hombre robusto de piel morena, escena que se enfrenta a un enmascarado, la misma escena dando un combate de grandes proporciones, pero llega a una escena donde cae finalmente y después solo muestra al Juubi en todo su esplendor.

Todos estaban callados ,esas escenas eran intensas ,se mostraba a un niño triste para después a un niño haciendo destrezas increíbles ,después exclamar que deseaba proteger a los demás ,escena donde usaba ese ki maligno para el bien ,para finalmente llegar al final donde desgraciadamente cae derrotado ,goku sonríe levemente ,entendió lo que quería el supremo Kaiosama.

-Ese niño es impresionante, entonces la razón de la que está aquí ¿Es el verdad, supremo Kaiosama?

-Así es goku, este niño se llama Naruto uzumaki, el jugara un papel importante en ese mundo, no, es más, él es la única esperanza.

-Vaya….

-Sí, pero desgraciadamente, es la misma aldea que causo que perdiera al final, el joven Naruto tuvo una vida difícil, como se dieron cuenta él es igual que Rikudō sennin, un jinchuriki, del más fuerte, el kyubi no youko, fue odiado en su infancia pero siempre quiso defender a su aldea.

-¿Aun con todo eso? No debo de saber que así fue toda su infancia-dijo Milk claramente enojada e impresionada que ese niño quiera proteger a todos esos monstruos a tratar así a un infante.

-Sí, es más, en su futuro deseaba proteger a la humanidad hasta que uno de sus mejores amigos lo traicionara, como decía, les explicare el porqué de la derrota del niño, fue por culpa de su pueblo, tanto odio no puede ser olvidado aunque el haya podido sacar la oscuridad de su corazón, Madara uso sus recuerdos para hacer que su pasado lo atormentara, causando que fuera derrotado.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento ,eso era grave como se veía ,el niño se volvería fuerte y se ve un fuerte potencial ,pero igual se ve que aun con todo eso ,su mundo caería ,supremo Kaiosama ya había explicado en breve parte de ese mundo ,ahora decir lo que vino en primer lugar.

-Señor goku, como ya sabe lo esencial, lo que vine aquí fue por dos razones, la primera es la más esencial, es entrenar y criar a Naruto uzumaki.

-¡¿QUE?-dijeron al mismo tiempo Milk y Goten sorprendidos, por otro lado Gohan y Goku analizaba esa situación, Gohan miro a su padre esperando su decisión, si él no la aceptaba, el con gusto lo haría.

-Acepto-dijo con simpleza goku, Milk lo volvió a ver de prisa, iba a replicar pero recordó las infancias de esos niños, solo esperaba que Goku supiera si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

-Gracias señor goku, en si podrá seguir aquí y criar y entrenar a Naruto, a diferencia de los humanos, los humanos de allá tienen genes saiyajin, en poca palabras sus avances será rápido, lo que planeo hacer es que Naruto se aislé de esa aldea por un tiempo, que se vuelva fuerte y sobretodo que tenga una familia.

-Yo también acepto ,pero no espere que solo será un amante de batallas ,lo educare igual que Gohan-dijo Milk a su manera aceptando criar al joven Naruto ,Gohan sudo frio al recordar las largas horas de estudios que tuvo que pasar-Y bien ,dijiste dos razones ¿Cuál es la otra?

-bien, es lo mismo, Naruto no podrá combatir solo, por eso, decidí que traeré a varios niños con potenciales y uno que evitara daño a Naruto, tranquila ustedes no los criara, lo que haremos es traerlo y que sean entrenados por los demás guerreros, uno de ellos son jinchuriki, lo que quiero hacer es formar en ese universo, sus propios _**guerreros Z.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>__Hola mi público, tranquilo que esto es solo un prólogo, los capítulos quizas sean de 6000 palabras para arriba, el punto es que ya tenía listo este prologo desde hace meses pero mi amigo me fallo y tuve que dejarla pero lo acomode y aquí lo tienen._

_Aun no me decido que pareja usar, pensaba hacer un Naruhina pero pensé en hacer un harem y quizas los lectores me ayuden en esto._

_-1) primera votación: VOTEN si deseen harem o no y si habrá harem, las siguientes chicas podrán ser partes del harem, las siguientes son las seleccionadas, solo tres vacante:_

_1) Hinata_

_2) Tayuya_

_3) Fuu_

_4) Karin_

_5) Yugito Nii_

_6) Samui_

_7) Tenten_

_8) Kin_

_-2) segunda votación: VOTEN por una pareja para Sasuke, debido que tendrá su papel en el Fic, aquí están las siguientes que deseen que emparejen, claro si ustedes no la hayan escogido antes en el harem:_

_1) Hinata_

_2) Tayuya_

_3) Temari_

_4) Karin_

_5) Kin_

_6) Ino_

_-3) tercera votación: VOTEN por si deseen que Mangetsu o Suigetsu tengan su papel en el fic, bueno esto es opcional._

_Como sea, en este fic no habrá participación de Sakura, no señor, ella no sirve para este fic, debido que primero el autor es Anti-sakura pero también soy racional y no es que la pondré que pase vergüenza….como sea me desvié del tema, ella no va a participar y que este fic junto con otros que lanzare, son ideas que se me ocurrieron y bueno, quiero ver si les gusta al público, yo me estoy concentrado en "Otokage" ,espero que les guste el fic._

_**Toaneo07**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guerreros Z.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto, ni mucho menos Dragon ball Z.**_

Mi público querido, les vengo dar el saludo y toda la cosa, el punto es que bueno, recibí geniales review y se los agradezco.

Como sea, la votaciones seguirán y esa cosa y decidí que el fic será Naruhina Harem y para Sasuke, mmmm bueno veré que me puedo inventar, además en enhorabuena, Suigetsu aparecerá en el fic y toda la cosa.

Tengo planeado muchas cosas además que usare sucesos que pasaron en el manga de Naruto, si alguien no lo conoce, se lo recomiendo ya que es estupendo.

¿Las parejas? Pues eso lo veremos en el futuro.

* * *

><p>Ahora nos ubicamos en un templo que se situaba más allá arriba de las nubes, un lugar que se encontraba arriba de una torre que poseía una altura casi demencial ,en aquel templo sobrenatural que levitaba sin explicación alguna en el aire ,se trataba del templo sagrado de Kamisama.<p>

En ese momento se encontraba el Supremo Kaiosama del este junto con su antecesor, el supremo Kaiosama de hace quien cuanto milenios y a la vez con el pequeño Dende el actual Kamisama y Mr. Popo que estaban en la espera de algunas personas sumamente importantes.

El gran ser supremo hablo con el pequeño Dende sobre el asunto del mundo ninja y el Juubi ya que principalmente necesitarían la ayuda del Pequeño Nameku ,en el sentido que era obvio que podrían necesitar que los futuros guerreros Z entrenaran en la cámara del tiempo u otro lugar.

Dende estaba sumamente nervioso, el gran supremo Kaiosama le hablo del mundo ninja con suma más facilidad y paciencia ya que él no conocía sobre las costumbre o en este caso parte del pasado de los terrestre.

En ese momento Dende veía con atención a través de una bola de cristal varios sucesos del mundo ninja, algunos muy difíciles de entender y otros sucesos que le sorprendía y le llamaba la atención.

En esa bola de cristal veía simplemente parte de la vida de un ninja que causo el cambio en el mundo ninja sin lo, un ninja de corazón puro pero de fuerte carácter a la hora del combate, que luchaba por su aldea y se ganó la fama por todo el continente elemental por sus victorias en la tercera guerra ninja, Minato Namikaze.

Dende no podía decir que ese sujeto era extraordinario ya que obviamente las hazañas de Goku y los otros son simplemente superiores pero ese humano ha demostrado características de lucha extraordinarios entre otras cosas.

El ser supremo solo veía de reojo al pequeño ser verde entretenerse por las batallas del que fue el Cuarto Hokage como si fuera un niño pero no podía evitar actuar así, el ser supremo tenía que admitir que fue la batalla del Yondaime contra el Kyubi que lo impulso a investigar el pasado, presente y futuro del mundo ninja hasta llega con la amenaza del Juubi.

Alzo la mirada al cielo con aire pensativo, sabía bien que debería dejar que ese mundo se la arreglara por sí mismo pero no había otra manera, debía de entrar y de ese modo cambiaría el futuro, la vida de Naruto uzumaki debe de ser cambiada para bien y eso debía hacerlo.

Pero aun así les molestaba las consecuencias, con la entrada de seres de otra dimensión, se crea un lazo en esas dos dimensiones, en poca palabra cuando él o algunos de los amigos del señor Goku entren a ese universo, los dos se conectara de manera inmediata.

Los dos infiernos y los dos cielos se fusionara rápidamente, es decir que toda las almas de ese universo pasaran hacia a su mundo para ser juzgado, podría esto serle de utilidad si Naruto y los otros seleccionados fallan, pero había algo que le daba mala espina.

Recordó que hablo con Daymio Emma-sama para que cuando las dos dimensiones se conectara, trasportara las almas maligna al infierno y las buenas al cielo aunque era difícil ya que la mayoría de los shinobis de corazón puros habían matado pero menos mal que logro convencer a Daymio Emma-sama para arreglar ese problema.

Pero aun así ,había algo que le picaba en la columna que le decía que habría problemas ,no ahora ,no mañana pero lo habría por esa decisión pero no le quedaba de otra ,decidió ignorar eso y tener fe que si habría un problema ,los guerreros de su mundo y los del otro se encargarían.

_Pero debo de hacer algunas cosas_ pensó el supremo Kaiosama con atención viendo la bola de cristal en el momento en que el kyubi trapazo con su garra a Minato y Kushina para proteger a su hijo Naruto, ellos eran el ejemplo de algunas almas que son selladas por un espíritu que emulaba a la muerte.

Con un suspiro cansado checo si el Ki de los otros se acercaban o no, efectivamente la mayoría ya estaban llegando al templo sagrado, le pidió a Gohan y a Goku que le dijera a todos que fueran al templo sagrado para hablarles sobre el mundo ninja, estos aceptaron y decidieron que la reunión fuera en una semana, tiempo el cual ya había transcurrido.

El primero en llegar fue Krilin junto con su esposa N. 18 ,su hija Maron además de su maestro Roshi, El supremo les pidió a la androide que se llevara a la niña a dentro del templo debido que no quería asustarla con mostrarle escenas del mundo ninja ,hecho que dejo descocotado al Ex monje y al ermitaño.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Yamcha junto con Tenshihan y Chaos que se acercaron a hablar con los presentes y preguntar sobre su participación en esa reunión, petición que fue negada por el ser supremo y Dende que alegaron esperar a los otros.

Lo siguientes fueron Majin Buu junto con Mr Satan y su hija Videl, muchos se preguntaron, no por Majin Buu, sino por la presencia de Mr Satan, Videl con una sonrisa nerviosa explico que Gohan le había invitado a ella pero su padre se coló para la reunión.

Los siguientes fueron claramente la familia de Bulma siendo acompañada por su esposa, Vegeta que bufaba enojado por llamarle para estupideces, también apareció Trunks que tenía la espada que le había cedido su amigo Tapion, después de que ellos llegaran y que Vegeta estallara de rabia debido que le negaron decir del porque le llamaron apareció el siempre serio Piccolo que se encontraba entrenando en las montañas.

Al final apareció la familia Son mediante la teletrasportación de Goku y todos notaron que Goku estaba sumamente serio, no era para menos, ese mundo necesitaba su ayuda y la de sus amigos….ya imaginaba que iba a suceder y era mejor estar serio, eso fue lo que le dijo Milk.

-Escúchenme con atención que no me gusta repetir las cosas, tenemos un problema muy grave, por eso quiero que vean esto…-Con esas palabras serias del antiguo supremo Kaiosama, se dispuso a explicar cada pequeño detalle del mundo ninja.

Explico de inmediato de la relación saiyajin con ese mundo para evitar que Vegeta se fuera alegando que le habían hecho perder el tiempo, primero le hablaron de Rikudō sennin, después de sus poderes y manejo en el Chakra o para ellos que era el Ki, pero llegaron a la parte principal, el Juubi.

Ganándose la atención de todos, obviamente nadie se sentiría tranquilo el abre presenciado levemente parte del Ki demoniaco del Juubi, el supremo Kaiosama continuo con su explicación sobre las naciones ninjas, los clanes, básicamente lo esencial hasta que llegaron a Naruto uzumaki.

La mayoría quedaron impresionados por las fuerzas del rubio jinchuriki, las hazañas que logro hacer además de su extraordinaria fuerza de voluntad y corazón puro, muchos lo compararon con Goku quien este rio por aquella comparación.

Vegeta no lo quería admitir pero ese mundo le llamo la atención y más cuando supo que todo esos humanos tenia genes Saiyajin y como evolucionaron a un modo jerárquico de una manera que le pareció igual al planeta Vegita, Vegeta se friso la barbilla pensativamente mientras que el ser supremo terminaba de contar la historia de ese mundo, cuando ya se terminó hablo rápidamente.

-E inútil, entonces si en ese mundo desciende de un saiyajin ¿Todos pueden alcanzar el súper saiyajin?-La pregunta era sumamente seria y concisa, todos dirigieron sus ojos en el ser supremo suavemente curiosos mientras que este solo cerro los ojos pensativos e iba a hablar cuando alguien se le adelanto.

-No podría ser posible, dices que el Rikudō Sennin fue el único saiyajin puro y el no alcanzo el súper saiyajin ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho alguien sino fuera ese sujeto?-Siseo seriamente Piccolo a Vegeta quien solo bufo con fastidio.

-Yo les explico porque, es el mismo caso con Goku cuando se enfrentó contra Freezer, ya que el mostro el modo de transformarse en el súper saiyajin mediante el enojo, si nadie ese mundo no lo ha logrado aún, es ilógico que alguien lo hiciera….pero….

-¿Pero?

-Pues podría ser ilógico por los pocos genes saiyajin en esos sujetos pero….si alguien tuviera suficiente, podría ser posible…que alguien lo consiguiera…

-Bah, como sea, dinos inútil ¡¿para qué nos llamaste?

-¡VEGETA!

-Me alegro que pregunte señor vegeta, es algo complicado pero para evitar la aparición del juubi es necesaria la fuerza de Naruto uzumaki.

-¿Y? ¿Entonces porque no le ayuda a ese mocoso tonto? ¿O que Kakarroto le ayude?

-Eso haremos pero es arriesgado, un guerrero de gran poder sobresaldría en un lugar donde las habilidades de Ki son nulas.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-Oh muchas cosas, en el mundo ninja poder es sinónimo de enemigos y más cuando Naruto uzumaki es el jinchuriki del kyubi, para resumirle las cosas que podrían suceder es que Naruto uzumaki les salve a todos o que la más acertada muriera.

-¿Entonces?

-Sencillo, el necesita un equipo, guerreros que el ayuden a combatir contra la amenaza de Akatsuki y la opresión de la aldeas ninjas, eso es lo que les pido, que entrenen a los nuevos guerreros Z-Sentencio con voz seria el ser supremo dejando a la mayoría sorprendidos pero una carcajada maliciosa les llamo la atención a los presentes, no se sorprendieron ver que se trataba de Vegeta, Goku suspiro contrariado, no dijo que esto sucedería.

-Ridículo sabandija ¿Un equipo? ¿Nuevos guerreros? Esos patéticos que se visten ridículos son unas cucarachas que serán exterminados en menos de dos segundos ante mi poder.

-Vegeta.

-No te hagas el tonto Kakarroto, hasta tú mismo serias capaz de hacerte cargo…

-Señor vegeta, desgraciadamente no podemos meternos más a fondo con los problemas en ese universo, debemos…

-¿Te escuchaste sabandija? ¡Son sus problemas no lo nuestro! ¡Que ellos lo solucionen!

-Podríamos dejarlo pero al final el Juubi saldría libre, no hay de otra que solo entrenar a esos niños en este mundo y esperar los resultados…

-Mph.

-Vegeta.

-¿Qué quieres mujer?

-Si no lo ayudas, desmantelo la cámara de gravedad-Golpe bajo, pensaron la mayoría al ver a Bulma amenazar a vegeta que comenzó a refunfuñar por aquello y solo se cruzó de brazo evitando la mirada intensa de los presentes, no era común ver al gran príncipe de los supersaiyajin de ese modo.

-está bien sabandija ,pero yo selecciono a mi estudiante ,no quiero a un inútil ,será el estudiante perfecto y lo convertiré en la elite-Si ,puras excusas pensó Goku dando un suspiro y vio de reojo al ser supremo que sonreía divertido por alguna razón.

-_Yo tengo el alumno perfecto para ti vegeta, solo que te será un dolor de…_Me alegro que haya recapacitado Señor vegeta, quiero que todos se acerquen por turnos para ver la bola de cristal.

-¿Para qué?

-Para ver a los seleccionados y quienes tomaran bajo su yugo, verán cada uno tendrá un maestro, les enseñaran sus técnicas y sus modos de detectar y manejar Ki, después veremos cómo aumentar sus poderes.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Claro Piccolo ,después de que todos hayan seleccionado a uno de los ninjas que tendrán una participación en ese mundo ,me entrare a ese universo y arreglare algunas cosas para que todo salga como debe ser ,bien señor Piccolo pase usted primero.

Con las palabras del ser supremo, la bola de cristal comenzó a levitar levemente y el primero en verla fue Piccolo que se quedó viéndola fijamente y después de unos segundos asintió a dirección del ser supremo con una sonrisa leve en el rostro.

Después siguieron Tenshihan para ver a varias escenas de algunos ninjas del aquel mundo hasta que noto uno que hizo una escena que le causó una leve risa y viendo al ser supremo asintió ,posicionándose junto con los demás esperaba encontrar a ese joven.

El siguiente fue que miro levemente la bola de cristal pero apareció a un lado el maestro Roushi, Yamcha noto que su maestro veía fijamente y con seriedad al posible futuro aprendiz de la academia de la tortuga hasta que se convencieron con un joven en específico.

El siguiente fue a petición de el mismo Gohan sorprendiendo a tanto a sus padres y a Piccolo, Milk iba a protestar pero al notar la mirada de orgullo de los dos guerreros le hizo entender que su hijo ya lo era lo suficiente maduro como para tomar un discípulo.

Gohan miro a varias personas y algunos le parecía interesantes y otros no tanto pero había alguien que le llamo la atención debido que en cierto le hacía un recuerdo a el mismo en el pasado, con una mirada al supremo Kaiosama le comunico a quien había escogido.

Krillin iba a darle una mirada pero su esposa N.18 se adelantó y dando una mirada a la bola de cristal asintió a dirección del supremo Kaiosama y le lanzo una mirada seria a su marido, ella deseaba participar en el entrenamiento de la mocosa que había escogido.

Cuando vegeta iba a ver a uno de los posibles mocosos que podrían soportar su brutal entrenamiento, la bola de cristal desapareció causándole que gritara enojado ante la mirada confundida de Goku preguntándose del porque aquella acción del ser supremo.

-¿QUE SUCEDE SABANDIJA?

-Nada señor vegeta, lo que sucede es que ya tengo listo a su nuevo alumno.

-¡Debo de seleccionarlo yo mismo! ¡No quiero a una cucaracha que no soporte el entrenamiento de un verdadero saiyajin!

-Bueno ¿Qué le parece si le echa una mirada al chico que tengo en mente?-Con un además de su mano, apareció nuevamente la bola de cristal, únicamente fue vista por Vegeta quien frunció el ceño para después sonrió con prepotencia-Veo que le pareció perfecto.

-Es un mocoso mimado pero lo tomare, aprenderá lo que es el verdadero infierno bajo mi régimen de entrenamiento.

-Bueno ,como ya escogieron a sus alumnos ,debo ir a ese mundo y mover algunas cosas para poder traerlos….aléjense un poco-Como lo ordeno ,todos lo hicieron mientras el ser supremo quien junto con su ancestro comenzaron a concentrar Ki para abrir finalmente un portal que a lo poco minutos mostro el mundo ninja ,sin embargo ocurrió algo muy interesante.

Una torrencial de viento salió de esa dimensión de forma rápida y fuerte, algunos tuvieron que sostenerse en otros para no salir volando hasta que se detuvo estrepitosamente, cuando alzaron la vista vieron incrédulos una gran cantidad de esferas de energías blanco azulado que al salir del portal desaparecerían.

El antiguo supremo Kaiosama solo suspiro cansando, ahora todo los espíritus de los muertos del mundo ninja entraran tanto como al cielo y al infierno de su mundo, en otra palabra, las dos dimensiones estarán conectadas.

Cuando termino ese espectáculo el supremo Kaiosama suspiro cansadamente y miro a los presentes buscando a los primeros que le acompañaran en la búsqueda de los próximos alumnos, llamo con un movimiento de mano a Krillin pero N.18 se adelantó alegando que el ex monje debía cuidar a su hija y a Piccolo ya que era la opción más lógica.

-Es hora, vamos-Con esas palabras los tres saltaron a esa dimensión hasta que el portal se cerró dejando un silencio incomodo en el lugar hasta que los otros se esparcieron por el templo a la espera de Piccolo y compañía.

**Shinobi World.**

**Suna.**

El odiaba en la odiaba con toda su con toda su alma y desde el suceso de su tío Yashamaru , odiaba tanta cosas que la manifestaba cuando asesinaba a alguien pero siempre odiaba la maldita soledad ,empuño sus manos con fuerzas mientas mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

Sabakku no Gaara era el hijo menor del Kazekage y el Jinchuriki del Ichibi, a la edad de ochos años ya conocía la faceta cruel y oscura de la humanidad, el odio, la soledad, la muerte, la rabia entre otra emociones y sucesos transformaron a ese infante de buen corazón en alguien deseoso de muerte y sangre.

Piccolo lo veía con intensidad en el techo de una de la casa de la aldea de Suna, había visto muchos de los niños de esa dimensión que le parecieron interesante hasta había uno que le había parecido a Gohan en todo lo aspecto y pensó en tomarlo como alumno pero ¿Por qué escogió a Gaara como su próximo pupilo?

Muchos le estaría cuestionando a escoger a alguien sanguinario, frio y con una personalidad casi rayada a la demencia pero habían unos puntos que a Piccolo le hizo tomar la decisión de tomar al jinchuriki pelirrojo pero esos puntos no fueron tomadas por la vida y decisiones que tomaría Sabakku no Gaara.

Le hacía recordar a su época cuando era alguien que luchaba por la oscuridad y su más grande objetivo era derrotar a Goku ,era simplemente igual a Gaara que deseaba enfrentarse a ninjas poderosos y matarlos ,ellos tenían algo en común ,nacieron en la oscuridad y tenían ansias de luchar con guerreros poderosos.

Por eso decidió que él era indicado, Gohan fue un ejemplo de un guerrero capacitado y sentía orgullo haberle entrenado, esperaba que entrenando a Gaara pueda prestar su ayuda en su mundo aunque admitía que sería difícil ayudarle quitarle esa ansias de sangre del pelirrojo.

Gaara seguía enfrascado en su mente auto animándose sin saber que eso él hacía más mal que bien, de pronto llevo sus manso a su frente por la terrible jaqueca que usualmente su bestia con cola le causaba, odiaba el hecho que no podía dormir sin tener el temor de que el Shukaku le devorara su mente.

Con un gruñido pudo tranquilizarse y girar sus ojos aguamarina por todo el parque ,lo mismo de siempre ,estaba solo ,ni la compañía de sus hermanos tenia ,odiaba a todos esos seres por dejarle siempre en la soledad ,odiaba la soledad ,la odiaba como a su propia vida ,odiaba…

-No deberías de estar ahí haciendo nada-Siseo una voz seria que trajo la atención de Gaara que al levantar su mirada noto impresionado e incrédulo un hombre sumamente alto de capa blanca que tenía una hombreras sumamente anchas, pero eso se queda corto por la piel verde del sujeto.

-¿Quién…eres?-Siseo del mismo modo con suma frialdad Gaara ,levantándose del columpio donde estaba encaro al extraño hombre ,sí ,es cierto que se sorprendió al ver un sujeto de piel verde pero la sorpresa se le paso rápidamente ,igual él tenía un demonio en su interior ,comparada con eso la piel verde no es nada.

-Soy Piccolo y he venido a conocerte.

-Otro…. ¿Deseas matarme?...no te daré el gusto… ¡Ataúd de arena!

Con un movimiento rápido y preciso una gran cantidad de arena rodeo con un movimiento ágil y rítmico a Piccolo que no opuso resistencia alguna cuando fue rodeado por toda parte por la arena del pelirrojo quien sonrió maniáticamente por desear ver la sangre del sujeto verde.

-¡Entierro de arena!-Se escuchó un crujido cuando aparentemente la arena aplasto a Piccolo, Gaara sonrió desganado por haber matado a un ser inferior, no supo porque pero actuó más por instinto que por conciencia solo pudo atinar que ese sujeto tenía una presencia sumamente fuerte y poderosa-…..fue decepcionante….

-No te confíes, aprende esta lección, nunca subestimes a tu enemigo porque podría ser tu derrota-Sonó la voz seria de Piccolo que de un estallido se liberó del ataúd de arena sin ningún rasguño ante la mirada atónita de Gaara quien no podía creer que eso estaba sucediendo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Otro asesino enviando por mi padre?

-No, ni conozco a tu padre.

-¡¿Entonces? ¡dagas de arenas!-Grito con enojo lanzado estacas de arenas sumamente filosa pero Piccolo solo movió su brazo deshaciéndola a mitad del camino ante la mirada aún más incrédula de Gaara pero esta pasaron a ser frías al ver como Piccolo se acercaba cada vez más as su persona.

Por suerte para el nadie le prestaba atención ya que son muchas veces que se le había visto enfrentándose con diferentes ninjas tanto de la aldea como otras, por eso ningún ninja o sus hermanos o por lo menos su padre había acudido a ayudarle o ver que sucedía.

Gaara podía tener apenas ochos años pero era muy diestro con el control de la arena, no por nada fue entrenando por un Kage, pero aun con eso todos sus poderosos y certeros ataques eran destruidos o evadidos por Piccolo que lo único que hacía era acercase más y más a su persona.

-¿Qué…quieres de mí?-Pregunto con frialdad y un aura asesina comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, estaba listo para usar el poder del Shukaku para matar a ese extraño ser pero todo eso desapareció cuando sintió algo que jamás había sentido…alzo sus ojos para ver que Piccolo le había puesto la mano en su cabeza.

-Quiero volverte mi pupilo.

-¿Qu-ue?

-Te lo repetiré, quiero volverte mi alumno, tu mundo está en peligro y es necesaria tu ayuda-Gaara se sentía sumamente confundido y no ayuda el hecho que Piccolo le estaba haciendo un leve mimo casi imperceptible para los demás pero para el sí.

-¿de…que habla?

-Se quién eres, Sabakku no Gaara, el contenedor del primer cola e hijo del Kazekage, tu filosofía de vida es encontrar, enfrentar y matar adversario fuertes para sentirte vivo.

-¿Cómo...?

-¿Cómo lo supe? Eso ya te lo dije, deseo convertirte mi pupilo, en unos años aparecerá una amenaza para tu mundo y tú eres necesario para detenerlo.

-Pero….

-Sé que esto es repentino pero es lo único que te puedo dar, darte un objetivo de vida, darte un motivo para vivir…

-¡¿Por qué habla así conmigo? ¡Usted no me entiende! ¡¿Defender mi mundo? ¡¿Qué clase de basura es esa? ¡¿Cómo puede hablar así?

-Porque entiendo cómo te sientes.

-¿Entenderme? ¡Nadie jamás lo ha hecho! ¡Es sido acosado para darme muerte! ¡Es sido maldecido por mi aldea! ¡DEBERIA DE MATARLOS A TODOS! ¡USTED NO ME ENTIENDE!

-Sí, te entiendo, entiendo que sientas soledad.

-¿Qué?

-Te diré algo, cuando nací, pertenecía a la familia de la oscuridad, yo nací con un único motivo, derrotar a un sujeto llamado Goku y exterminar a la raza humana e iba hacerlo seguramente, por ello me enfrente contra Goku pero me derroto y ¿Sabe qué hizo?

-…..

-Nada, me dejo vivir alegando que deseaba enfrentarse contra mí de nuevo, acepte y deje de lado mi ansias del destruir a los humanos, conseguí un objetivo y me enfranque en un entrenamiento para derrotarle definitivamente, pero en una series de sucesos habían un sujeto sumamente invencible y aunque él y yo combatimos no pudimos derrotarlo ¿Cómo lo derrotamos?

-¿Cómo?

-trabajando en equipo, lastimosamente el murió pero habían otros sujetos aún más poderosos que se acercaban a la tierra y sé que no podría derrotarlo solo, por ello el hijo de Goku, Gohan que tenía un gran poder oculto fue escogido para ser mi primer alumno….

-…..

-Con la compañía de ese mocoso me ayudo salir de mi soledad… y me mostro que mi camino hacia la destrucción era estúpida, por eso tome un nuevo objetivo, entrenar hasta la muerte para algún día enfrentarme a Goku y defender siempre la tierra y aún sigo haciéndolo.

-Pero…usted dijo que nació de una familia de mal ¿Por qué cambio de parecer?-Puede ser que Gaara no haya entendido algunas cosas pero entendió la mayor parte, Piccolo medito un poco en que diría hasta que solo se le ocurrió decir algo.

-¿Por qué decidí proteger a la tierra en el lugar del motivo por el cual nací? Porque puedo decidir y eso también puedes hacerlo…si ellos te dicen demonios, cambia tu destino hasta demostrarle que no eres un demonio.

-Pero…ellos me dicen demonio…yo soy un demonio…. "el" me grita por sangre…

-entonces no lo hagas, ellos te tratan como demonio porque tomaste un camino erróneo, la de matar y exterminar, si quieres ser feliz y deshacerte de esa soledad solo haz como yo, entrena para pelear contra enemigo fuerte y proteger a tus seres queridos

-¿Cree…que podre?

-Yo pude gracias a la compañía de Gohan, por ello yo haré lo mismo, te acompañare y te entrenare, solo pido a cambio que defiendas tu mundo.

-Lo hare….solo así si…la soledad se vaya…-Piccolo le basto esa respuesta, sabía bien que el niño desconfiaba de todos ser humano pero él no era humano, él le cumpliría y lo entrenaría hasta el cansancio para que Gaara cumpliera con su cometido, todo eso fue visto por el supremo Kaiosama que desapareció a dirección de la siguiente seleccionada.

**Kumo.**

N.18 veía con aburrimiento todo el lugar del país del rayo ,en específico la aldea escondida entre las nubes ,el supremo Kaiosama la trasporto en ese lugar para que ella misma encontrara a la estudiante que selecciono ella y su esposo.

Desde hace tiempo que se había sentido una impotencia en su pecho ,fue debido al ataque de Buu cuando estuvo en el templo y ella no pudo hacerle frente sino fue su esposo ,por ello cuando escucho sobre todo ese mundo ninja quiso participar en algo ,en lo que sea.

Por ello decidió que también entrenaría al alumno que le iba a tocar a Krillin ,el supremo Kaiosama le explico con suma seriedad sobre todo ese mundo ,ni el más mínimo detalle ya que principalmente le conto lo esencial a Goku ya que debió averiguar mucho mas tanto del pasado ,presente y futuro de ese mundo.

La chica escogida por N.18 era alguien que no participaría plenamente en el futuro, es más, el futuro de aquella chica estaba en blanco en un punto en específico, ya que la bola de cristal se lo mostro con suma atención parte de la vida de los seleccionados de las cincos naciones ninjas.

La androide llevo sus ojos a un campo de entrenamiento pequeño que se encontraba escondido entre unas formaciones rocosas, con un salto preciso se dirigió hacia ese lugar y presto atención que nadie detectara su presencia, podría ser que esos ninjas no fueran rivales para su persona pero su número y con la compañía de los dos jinchurikis podría ser derrotada.

Aterrizo suavemente en una de las rocas de gran tamaño para ver el pequeño campo de entrenamiento y noto a la chica que ella selecciono ya que le recordaba un poco a ella misma, rubia de ojos azules y piel clara que estaba practicando con una katana, esta niña es conocida como Samui.

En el futuro seria parte del equipo del jinchuriki del Hachibi, Killerbee, seria compañera de Karui y Omoi para después convertirse su líder debido que llamo su equipo, el equipo Samui, según mostro la bola de cristal, Samui seria participe en la cuarta guerra ninja pero sería atrapada por un ninja revivido llamado Ginkaku junto con su hermano Kinkaku, según la bola de cristal no se supo que más sucedió.

¿Por qué la escogió? Porque le recordaba a ella misma, más que la apariencia, sino que tiene una mentalidad fría y metódica, puede ser que sus logros no sean tan altos pero decidió que esos próximos guerreros para ese mundo ninja necesitaban alguien de mentalidad fría y capaz de tomar las decisiones difíciles.

Seria niños y poco tiempo para entrenarlos correctamente, necesitaban a alguien que no se dejara llevar por las emociones, por ello decidió que Samui fuera su alumna, la aludida tenia ansia de sobrepasarse a sí misma y obtener el poder para alzar su aldea a los más alto y no solo eso, en varios momentos de sus vidas, cuando el tal Killerbee fue secuestrado mostro que no era tan fría y rígida como demuestra, clara señal de que le otorga lealtad y aprecio a sus compañeros.

Con una leve sonrisa se acercó a la joven Samui llamándole su atención, quien al ver a la androide se mostró primeramente confundida por su ropa ya que parecía ser de tipo civil pero aun así era sumamente extrañas pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que tenía un aura de fuerza, Samui pensó rápido y llego la conclusión que se trataba de un ninja enemigo.

Con un movimiento de sus pies se lanzó directamente hacia N.18 que solo se movió levemente a un lado, le sorprendió el rápido actuar de la joven y eso que aún seguía en la academia pero eso demostraba aún más que su decisión fue la correcta.

Evadiendo cada estocada por la katana de Samui notaba como se cansaba con rapidez, era obvio que así sucedería debido que apenas tenía son ochos años pero aún se sorprendía por la habilidades y mente fría que tenía la joven.

Viendo que ya vio suficiente poso su mano al frente partiendo la mitad de la katana ante la mirada atónita de Samui que no podía creer que su arma fue partida así de tan fácil y que además su oponente no haya sido herido en ninguna clase, notando de inmediato que estaba en una desventaja se separó de la otra rubia.

-Quiero proponerte algo-Hablo al voz seria de N.18 que llamo la atención de Samui que aunque no bajo la guardia se mostró levemente interesada, hecho que noto N.18 que concentro una esfera de energía en su mano para lanzarlo a su costado destruyendo por la mitad una gran roca ante la mirada impresionada de Samui quien solo sonrió levemente.

-Te escucho.

**Konoha.**

Sarutobi se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunos pergaminos o archivos que tenía que clasificar rápidamente, sinceramente tenía que decir que el enemigo natural de todo Kage de cualquier aldea no era las otras aldeas sino un enemigo que aunque dures horas luchando hasta el amanecer jamás será derrotado y ese era: El papeleo.

No podía creer que de verdad le tomaba muchísimo tiempo haciendo ese bendito ajetreo de papeles y durar todo el día sentado en ello revisando papeles ,tras papeles ,tras otros papeles ,algunas veces leí un poco de Icha Icha pero esos benditos papeles jamás se iban y lo peor de todo ,es que era lo mismo todo el día.

Estaba tan concentrado en lamentarse por tener que seguir con todo ese papeleo pro todo el día que no noto cuando alguien repentinamente apareció en el lugar ,se trataba de una persona de piel casi rosado ,cabello blanco largo y un especie de traje ceremonial de color rojo ,se trataba de Kibitoshin o conocido como el supremo Kaiosama del este.

A los cincos minutos el Sandaime noto la presencia del ser supremo e iba a disculparse por no prestarle atención hasta que vio al sujeto frente suyo y dio un leve grito de sorpresa ya que no era común ver ese tipo de persona, ya era sumamente raro que Gai use malla verde pero ese sujeto frente suyo se lleva el premio.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Hola Hiruzen sarutobi, yo soy el supremo Kaiosama del universo del Este.

-….. ¿Qué? ¿Universo? ¿Supremo? ¿Kaiosama?-El nombrado solo suspiro cansando ya que era sumamente raro en ese mundo lo que él hablaba, tomo repentinamente la mano del sandaime y antes de que este le hablara le trasmitió todo sus recuerdos, conocimientos tanto de su universo como el suyo, cuando termino el hokage tenía una cara sumamente pálida y en shock.

El ser supremo se llevó su mano detrás de su cabeza en un gesto nervioso, quizá fue por el momento o es porque no tenían tiempo para explicar sobre su presencia o mundo que le transfirió su recuerdo al sandaime, ya que no quería que al final de hablar tanto, Sarutobi no le vaya a creer.

Por otro lado el viejo hokage estaba que le daba un desmayo o un paro cardiaco o ambas ,fue demasiada información pero aparentemente pudo soportarlo ,supuso que fue gracias al ser supremo pero le dio igual ,sino toda la información tanto del pasado ,presente y futuro de casi….todo el mundo.

Primeramente vio los hechos del mundo del Ki, como llamo el ser supremo que le mostro la aventura de Goku y los demás, todas las batallas y los hechos de gran importancia, como por ejemplo los saiyajin, Majin Buu, Kamisama, Los kaiosamas y principalmente las esferas del Dragon.

Después de ese shock, siguió su mundo, el pasado donde vivió Rikudō sennin además que era un saiyajin, un ser del espacio, después los sucesos de los clanes ninjas tanto Uchiha y Senju, después el ataque del kyubi como vivió esa experiencia de nuevo, solo que la diferencia era que esta vez la vio como si fuera la de un televisor.

Después la masacre uchiha donde en realidad fue una misión puesta a Itachi, eso era información clasificada rango S, con eso confirmo que toda la información era cierta, después los sucesos del presentes, mostro como iba a morir durante en el examen Chunnin a manos de su antiguo estudiante, Orochimaru.

Bien, pensaba que quizas moriría por culpa de Orochimaru además que ya sabía que podría morir en cualquier momento, por ello esa noticia no le impacto del todo, también vio como Tsunade se encontraba con jiraiya y Orochimaru para enfrentarse entre sí.

Se preguntó cómo pudo ser posible, hasta que vio a Naruto, se impactó por ver la vida de Naruto, vio la soledad y el dolor del rubio mientras que el ignoro todo aquello creyendo que konoha algún día olvidarían su odio por el kyubi.

Pero se sintió impresionado y orgulloso como Naruto alegaba defender la aldea, protegerla aun con esos males tratos y así cumplió, se enfrentó contra el hijo del Kazekage, entono junto con jiraiya, domino el Rasengan, se enfrentó contra tantos ninjas poderosos e hizo hechos impresionantes, pero lo último lo dejo helado.

Se mostró escenas de como conoció al cuarto hokage y como tomo bien la noticia de que era su padre ,era algo impactante ,sarutobi siempre pensó que era mejor no decirle al joven Naruto nada referente a su padre pero pareció que se equivocó al ver una escena alegando estar orgulloso de su padre.

Y siguieron y siguieron llegando memorias del futuro, hechos que le parecieron aún más impactantes como que Madara uchiha seguía con vida, que Sasuke deserto de la aldea, que alguien que poseía el Rinnegan casi destruyo la aldea, que se inició una cuarta guerra ninja donde las cincos naciones se enfrentarían contra Akatsuki.

Y si eso lo impresiono, lo último de esas memorias del futuro le dejo helado cuando vio el enfrentamiento titánico de Naruto que tenía el control absoluto del kyubi contra Madara uchiha que tenía bajo su control el Rinnegan, después de una gran titánica lucha…Naruto perdió y Madara le extrajo el kyubi para fusionarlo con los demás bijuu e invocar al poderoso Juubi pero este destruía todo ser existente en ese universo y seguir con todo los demás….hasta no quedar nada.

Apoyándose en su escritorio sarutobi respiraba con dificultad mientras su cuerpo temblaba por asimilar toda esa información, el supremo Kaiosama sabía bien que eso le causaría estrés pero se impresiono que solo el sandaime estuviera en Shock.

Acercándose a él, le trasmitió un poco de energía curativa para bajarle la presión y calmarlo y así lo hizo, después de media hora de silencio el hokage se apoyó en su asiento respirando cansadamente, ya había podido asimilar toda la información y lo agradecía ya que no deseaba olvidarse algo importante, ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que fue hecho por el Sandaime.

-¿Qué debo de hacer?

-Aunque usted acepte entrenar a Naruto o hacer algo mejor para su vida, no se podía cambiar el futuro, Aunque Naruto alcance el poder de un Kage no será suficiente…

-¿Entonces?

-El primeramente necesita un ambiente familiar y que alguien sea su maestro a tiempo completo.

-Pero….puedo llamar a Kakashi o a Jiraiya.

-Sí, sé que ellos fueron su maestro pero el Sannin fue uno verdadero, no se puede llamar a Kakashi Hatake maestro de Naruto cuando jamás lo entreno como debe de hacer un maestro, Kakashi hatake solo se concentró en Sasuke uchiha ¿Y qué paso?

-….si….entiendo…siempre creí que la aldea lo aceptaría.

-lo aceptaron pero como viste, Madara uchiha uso esas técnicas de ilusión y confundió a Naruto haciendo que las emociones negativas le dominara y fuera absorbido por el kyubi….

-Yo…

-Señor hokage, he venido porque su mundo y el mío están amenazando por la bestia imparable, el Juubi y debemos de actuar de inmediato.

-Es cierto…si lo que he visto es cierto….el mundo podría ser destruido ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-¿Usted? Algunos trasmiten y vigilar a Danzou Shimura mientras yo debo de llevarme a algunos escogidos para ser los compañeros de Naruto.

-Entiendo….adelante, solo debe de decirme quienes son…

-Hiruzen sarutobi, ahora mismo hemos cambiado _**el futuro**_…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>_Hola mi público, me sentí motivado para sacar un capítulo de este fic, sé que puede ser aburrido pero pronto iniciara la aventura y la batalla, ustedes dirán ¿Gaara? Es lógico que serie escogido pero ¿Samui? WTF si decidí sorpréndelo aunque la idea principal Seri Karui pero no le quedaba ya que no se, lo pensé con atención y reconsidere en usar a Omoi o a Temari pero no le quedaba así que al final me decidí por Samui._

_Ya creo que ustedes saben quién entrenara Vegeta e igual que Goku, por ello adivinen ustedes mismo quien escogerán, Gohan, Yamcha y Tenshihan, solo les diré que uno de ellos es Suigetsu y los otros dos de konoha._

_Antes de irme quiero decirles que gracias por sus review, muchas gracias XD ya que pensé que nadie quería leer mi historia locas pero les agradezco y pronto subiré los capítulos de "Otokage" y "Rikudō sennin: El demonio de konoha" _

_Ahora las votaciones:_

_-1) primera votación: voten por las siguientes chicas que podrán ser partes del harem, las siguientes son las seleccionadas, solo tres vacante aparte de Hinata dando un total de cuatro para Naruto:_

_1) Tayuya_

_2) Fuu_

_3) Karin_

_4) Yugito Nii_

_5) Samui_

_6) Tenten_

_7) Kin_

_-2) segunda votación: Voten por una pareja para Sasuke, debido que tendrá su papel en el Fic, aquí están las siguientes que deseen que emparejen, claro si ustedes no la hayan escogido antes en el harem, eso sí, no tendrá tanta participación como las de Naruto:_

_1) Ino_

_2) Tayuya_

_3) Temari_

_4) Karin_

_5) Kin_

**Toaneo07**


	3. Nota

**Hola publico, todos me conocen como toaneo07 y debo de decirle una triste verdad.**

**No tengo computador.**

**Como pocos sabrán soy pobre y tuve que venderlo para que en mi casa no nos echaran.**

**Las cosas son así, algunas veces puedo venir a una sala de chat pero no he podido hacer nada más.**

**Muchos me han preguntado de la razón del porque no continúo estas historias:**

_**Zetter world.**_

_**Seven team.**_

_**Dragones en celo.**_

_**Harry potter y la armadura dorada.**_

_**Pokemon: Dark war.**_

_**Amekage.**_

_**Tatsu.**_

_**bakugan battle brawler: Beast force.**_

_**Rikudo sennin: el demonio de konoha.**_

_**Bakugan battle brawler: blazer war II.**_

_**Otokage.**_

_**Dragon slayer.**_

_**Jinchuriris uzumakis.**_

_**Guerreros Z.**_

**Ademas de sacar a relucir nuevos fics tales de Harry potter , Fairy tail , Genrator rex ,Sonic X ,Ben 10 , Chaotic entre otros ,pero como dije una vez ,no poseo los medios pero les juro ¡que no dejare mis historias olvidadas! Y bueno si alguien desea alguna idea me puede contactar.**

**y comento que cuando vuelva a actualizar , reemplazare los capitulos.**

**Se despide y en el futuro nos veremos otra vez:**

**Toaneo07.**


End file.
